Stolen
by The Dream Guardian
Summary: Waking after a strange battle, Serena and her friends learn they have fallen into a carefully laid trap. One that could cost them everything, but the real question is who's really behind it?
1. Charity

**Author Notes: I repost this chapter after my new beta reader Kris check over it, thank you.**

_I have to give a special thanks to my beta reader Final Fantasy Princess. I hope you enjoy it and would love to hear what you think, so review!_

**Stolen: Part One Charity**

Serena's sapphire eyes flickered open slowly, staring up at a full moon climbing a crystal clear sky. The night-time sounds of the city could be heard at a distance along with the splashing of the huge fountain located in the center of the park. For a moment, she stared at the sky feeling dazed and confused. Lying on her back on the cool grass, Serena's mind fought to recall how she had ended up there. How had the battle had ended? What had happened? How had she ended up unconscious?

"Serena, you ok?" Raye's face blocked her view of the sky; her grey-purple eye's washed with concern for her friend. Raye helped Serena rise into a sitting position as Serena, the leader of Sailor Scouts, looked around. Through the dark she saw that her friends were rising to look around with equal confusion, along with Darien who was off to the side.

Darien was the first to rise to his feet in a wobbly manner and, for a moment, Serena feared he would fall down; however, he seemed to regain his balance and slowly walked over to stand near her.

"Man, I feel like I was run over by a bus." Mina's voice was a moan of pain. Her face was hidden from view by her golden locks cascading around her shoulders as she looked down at the ground.

Clearly, Mina was feeling a pain similar to that of Serena. Serena's own body was aching in every joint and muscle as if Serena had battled for hours, though the attack couldn't have lasted more than a few minutes.

"I'll second that." Darien grumbled leaning down next to Serena checking her over with a cobalt gaze of worry.

"What the hell happened?" Lita was rubbing her temples as if trying to soothe her mind from where she sat on the cold sidewalk.

"The monster exploded." Amy stated in a matter of fact way as she glance at her compture. The brain of the Sailor Scouts had managed to get to her feet and was helping Mina up. Both were standing near a large crater that had once been the monster. "We must have been knocked out by its shock wave."

"Almost took us with it; never seen that trick before," the distant voice of Amara filled Serena's ears, shocking her. Looking across the crater, she barely made out the Outer Sailor Scout in the dark. She hadn't realized they had joined the fight.

"Are you all okay?" Trista questioned from where she stood, brushing leaves off her purple business outfit before using her delicate fingers to comb them out of her long, moss green hair.

"I've been better, but we're still breathing," Raye added with a grimace as she rose along with Serena.

"Why aren't we transformed?" Michelle's sea-green eyes sparkled in the moonlight from where she stood next to her cousin. All of the Sailor Scouts were in their street clothes, even Serena was back in her pink dress and white sandals.

"We must have de-transformed after the blast," Amy sounded as if she was deep in thought as her sea blue eyes scanned over the scene, "or due to the blast."

"That's odd." Hotaru stood near the edge of the other side of the crater, the smallest Sailor Scout wore her normal simple black dress. "That's never happened before."

"How long were we out?" Lita questioned.

"About an hour," Raye's purple eyes were squinting at her watch, "and unless we haul butt were all going to be in big trouble; it's nearly ten-thirty!"

"I told Mom I'd be home by eight!" Mina cried as she fled from the park in direction of the train. "I am so grounded!"

"What about figuring out what happened?" Amara yelled at the disappearing blonde who yelled back:

"We can talk about it tomorrow at the temple. God, I'm so dead! This is the fourth time this week." With that she was gone, leaving the others standing around and a rather hot-tempered Amara who just gave a sigh.

"We will check out the scene for any clues. See you at the temple tomorrow." Amara waved off the Inner Scouts as the four Outers move into a semi-circle to talk about the situation. Serena's group collected their items, including Mina's forgotten purse before leaving the scene.

"Bye!" Hotaru called as the Inners headed in the same direction Mina had gone.

"See you tomorrow!" Serena exclaimed, waving back until the four were out of sight. Serena groaned. "Mom is going to kill me…"

"Serena, I'll give you a ride home." Darien gave her a smile.

"Oh Darien, I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's okay," He led them towards his bike locate in a deserted parking lot and as the two lovers climbed on he asked the three remaining Inner Scouts, "Will you girls be alright?"

"We'll be fine, see you at school, Serena," Raye waved playfully at the two as they put their helmets on. "Besides, I can sneak in without either grandpa or Chad knowing. I have done it a dozen times."

"Bye!" Serena called as Darien started the bike. Before she knew it they were on the road towards her house.

'Why do the attacks happen so late all the time?' Serena wondered as they sped down the street.

Cuddling up to Darien against the cold wind that nipped at her skin, Serena thought about what to tell her mom. Enjoying being with Darien, they passed a few blocks and entered the tunnel heading to her home but they only managed to get half way through before traffic grounded to a halt.

"Man!" Serena cried. "Just my luck." Darien looked behind them and to their side to find already a row of cars blocking any escape routes.

"Sorry Meatball Head, looks like you would have been better taking the train with the others."

"It not your fault, but Mom is so going to freak out. I won't see the light of day for a month."

"I'll tell your mom I blew a flat, she should believe that."

"Way better than what I was going to say." Slowly, they inched their way up the tunnel and passed the accident that had created the jammed traffic on both sides.

"What were you going to say?" questioned Darien over the rumble of his engine after a few moments had slipped by.

"I fell asleep on Lita's couch"

"That might have work." Darien's voice didn't sound like he believed it.

"Not really, she would have called Lita's place looking for me. So, she'd know I wasn't there and neither was Lita - but it was all I could come up with."

It wasn't soon enough before they were moving down a street lined with houses. It was quiet and peaceful and Serena fought the sleep tugging at her eyes. Yawning as the bike came to a stop in front of her house she whispered, "Thanks" before handing him the helmet.

"Better come and help you explain why you're late."

The two slowly made their way up the drive way to the Tsukino's house on foot. Serena noticed her mother had gotten a lot of gardening done, since most flower bins were full now.

"Hey guys, I am home." Serena called softly entering the house. Sam got up from where he was playing his video games and came to look at her.

"You're up late." Serena gave her younger brother a smile.

"Mom, there is a strange girl and man in the house!" Sam shouted looking at them with a bewildered look.

"Ha, ha real funny," Serena waved a finger at him. "Besides shouldn't you be in bed already?"

Her mother slid out of the kitchen along with her father, and to her shock their faces weren't covered in anger rather they looked concerned.

"I am so sorry. We have a really good reason why I am so late."

"I blew a flat." Darien spoke up with the best smile he could muster.

"See, so don't ground me." Serena cried looking at her parents.

"Who are you?" Serena's mother locked eyes with her own blue ones filled with confusion.

"Nice one, Mom."

"Dear, I am not your mother." Serena's smile faded; something was wrong. She looked at her two parents - her mother's face was filled with concern and a slight amount of fear while her father's was one of outright suspicion.

"This is not funny; you're starting to freak me out!" Serena couldn't hide the fear from her voice, watching her parents look at her as if she were a stranger. If they were trying to punish her in some new and strange way, she wasn't laughing. Darien's keen eyes scanned the group whose faces remained utterly confused.

"Mom, who is it?" a female voice cried from upstairs.

"A nut job!" Sam called back running over to stand next to his parents.

"I mean it, this is not funny anymore. I get you're mad, but you're scaring me." Serena's eyes grew wide as a pretty girl with middle length blond hair descended from the stairs. Her green eyes locked on to Serena's, dancing with an unspoken joy.

"Who are you?" Serena pointed her finger at the intruder. Everything was wrong.

"Charity Tsukino. Who are you?" the lovely young girl gave her a wickedest smile placing her hand on her hip. "And what are you doing in my house?"


	2. Twisted

__

_Author Notes: Sorry this took so long, my beta reader thought she sent it. I should have email her back sooner, a special thanks to KrisBlack for beta reading this chapter. She did a great job finding the things I missed. I hope you all enjoy and would love any thoughts or suggest you have._

_**Chapter Two**_

Serena recoiled in horror and confusion, her mind racing to make sense of what was going on.

"Your house? This is my home! Who are you?"

"Man, she really is a nut job," muttered Charity, a grin on her face, "maybe she's a meth-head."

"I am not. Just who are you!" Serena hands ball into fist as she glare down the intruder.

"This isn't funny. I'm calling the police," her father moved for the phone, a trouble look etched on his face. He truly didn't know she was his daughter, how could this be? This all seemed so unreal.

"Wait, Dad, let me explain," Serena pleaded moving to intercept him. Darien caught Serena's shoulder, stopping her.

"Don't," He whisper into her ear, "they don't know you,"

Glancing over each member of her family she knew he was right. They all seemed bewildered by her presence, if not frightened - all besides the unknown Charity. Charity, who peered down her nose at Serena from where she stood, arms crossed over her chest. How could this be happening?

"You really don't remember?" Serena whispered as a deep despair gripped her.

"This is completely insane. Is this is some sort of practical joke?" Serena's mother lectured. Serena faintly heard a the click of the door handle behind her, before – without warning – both Serena and Darien were pulled backward and Raye slide in front of them.

"Raye?" Serena blinked in surprise at her friend's sudden, and unexpected, appearance. The raven hair beauty was breathing heavily and her hair was a mess.

"And who are you, our other lost daughter?" Serena's father said in outrage and anger as he waved the phone around in his hand.

"Of course not, and there no reason to call the police - this was just a silly dare. You two sure did prove me wrong," Raye forced a nervous chuckle glancing at Serena and Darien. "but you sure don't know when to drop the punch line." Raye add in her most playful voice. Darien rubbed his hand through his hair forcing a smile and a laugh as well.

"Yeah, no harm done, just having some fun. No need to call the police," he added.

"Come on guys, let's go. Were really sorry," Raye bowed to the family before dragging Serena out of the house, Darien following carefully behind them.

"This is completely outrageous! You can't just..." Serena father barked as the front door slammed shut in his face; Raye paused, leaning for a moment against the door, clearly attempting to catch her breath.

"What's going on?" Serena cried looking for an answer from Raye.

"I don't know," Raye answered, trying to guide Serena and Darien up the driveway and away from the house.

"Are you ok?" Darien asked, looking her over.

"For sprinting all the way here and being chased out of my own home, I'm just peachy."

"So it's not only Serena's family?" Darien's face turn to a grimace as the revelation sunk in.

"I'm taking a leap of faith and guessing it all our families."

"I don't understand. How could this happen?" Serena voice was frantic as she glanced back at her house.

"I don't have a clue. Maybe it's linked to that battle, I'm sure our enemies are behind this."

"How could my family just forgot me? And who is Charity?" Serena's face became clouded with anger, something not often seen by her friends.

"We need to warn the others." Raye dug through her purse before stopping the blood draining form her face.

"What wrong?" Serena asked worriedly, what else could go wrong? Raye look up with concern eyes.

"My communicator, it's gone! And so is my pen!"

"Maybe you dropped it back in..." Serena stopped as her hand went to her chest where she usually wore her locket. Her fear grew to a new level when her hand found nothing.

"It's gone?" her hand hovering over the spot it normal lay, "Why didn't I notice?"

"My rose, it's missing too," Darien said searching through his jacket pockets.

"No, I lost the crystal! God only knows who has it! I failed; I let the enemy steal it right from under my nose. How could I not notice it wasn't there?" Serena hung her head low starting at her shoes as tears began sliding down her cheeks.

"Calm down Serena," Darien brush his finger through his raven hair clearly trying to figure out what had happened.

"Calm down? Do you know-" Serena began.

"Darien's right; freaking out isn't going to help."

A noise drew Serena eyes up to her bedroom window. Charity was leaning on the window sill, her smug look on her face as she gently stroked Luna. Serena's gasp as her eyes caught sight of the locket on her chest.

"She's got it!" Serena pointed, causing the others to look up, "You thief give me back my locket! Luna!" Serena screamed, but was disheartened as Luna golden eyes turn to her but had no recollection in them.

"She doesn't know us either," Raye groaned, "She's probably under what ever spell the others are under."

"She has to be in on this. Hey, you!" Serena swooped down, picking up a rock from the garden bed and tossing it at the window. Thankfully, her aim was horrible and instead of hitting the window it struck the side of the house. The intruder opened the window glaring down at them. "You better leave, you nut job. Dad called the cops!"

"He's not your dad, you family stealing witch! You aren't going to get away with this. Give them back," Serena's sapphire eyes already had tears forming in them, "Why are you doing this?" Charity slammed the window down and vanished inside Serena room. Luna watch them for a moment more before she also leap off the sill and disappeared form sight.

"Come back here" Serena yelled.

"Serena," Darien spun her around to look at him. "Well figure this out; we will get our lives back, I swear it." Serena nodded weakly.

"What do we do now?" Serena looked to Raye and Darien for guidance.

"We need to regroup, and then figure out what has happened," Darien answered as the group slip back up the drive way.

"Serena, get on the bike and get out here." Raye snatch the helmet off the seat and held it out to her.

"What if the cops catch you?" Serena face didn't hide her worry.

"So, it a prank. Meet me at the park in an hour, ok?"

"Be careful," Darien added as he got on to the bike.

"Always."

"What about the others?" Serena questioned.

"Keep your eyes out for them; calling their home would be pointless if their families have been affected too. Stop by Lita's apartment, she doesn't have a family so she might not even know there is a problem."

"We should have gotten cell phones instead of relying on our communicators," Serena mumbled.

"In hindsight maybe we should have, but this isn't the time to worry about that Serena," Raye laid a comforting hand on her friend shoulder, "we'll figure it out, now get out here."

Darien revered the bike and he speed down the street with Serena holding on tightly. Shooting a final look back at her house, Serena saw Raye dart off between two houses as a patrol car rounded the near-by corner. Darien jerked the bike down a narrow back alley and quickly cut across another street heading in the opposite direction for Lita's apparment.

Raye carefully picked her way through another backyard, happy she hadn't run into any angry guard dogs. Sailor Scout training did have its pay offs, such as being in prime physical shape and being able to get over high fences quite easily. Beside the men in blue had given up pretty easy clearly not wanting to spend there night chasing some prankster around. Reaching a wood fence Raye jumped over it and found herself in a small back alleyway. She made her way up the alley slowly, and scanned for any patrol cars just to be safe, before crossing a street.

Realizing that she had made it to the back side of Serena's school, Raye made her way through the tennis courts before catching a street that led to one of the train stations. Unlike the busy down town area, she found this area of the city quiet, the small shops were all shut down and only a few people were walking up and down the dim lit street.

Fifteen minutes later, Raye's feet began dragging as exhaustion set in. All Raye wanted to do was go to sleep, was that to much to ask for? It had been a very long day and was turning out to be a very, very long night. How could their enemies steal their powers so effortlessly and erase them from their own lives? It was a really sick joke in Raye's opinion. Why take their powers and leave them alive? Why not simply kill them? Still, there was no telling what the enemy might have planned or what they might do with the Sailor Scout power at their disposal.

Deep in thought she barely noticed a streamline black mustang slow as it was passing her and pull up to the curb in front of her. As Raye passed the vehicle, the passenger window slid down causing her to slow.

"What are you doing?" A male voice called out the window, causing Raye to glance at the young man who was leaning over toward the passengers window.

"Do I know you?" Raye thought she would remember such a drop dead stud. The man frowned, rolling his jade eyes.

"Get in the car, it's late"

"Like hell I am! Get lost creep!" Raye continued heading down the street as the car rolled after her.

"Come on, pretty please?"

"Leave me alone!" Raye pick up her paces. This was why she tried to make it a habit not to run around this late at night: all the whack jobs came out.

"Isn't this a little childish?"

"Who are you calling childish, perve? Get lost before I call the cops!"

"Ok I get it, you're still pissed off, but you don't have to act like you don't know me."

"That because I don't." The car shot forward, sliding into a parking spot ahead of her. The tall young man leapt out and quickly cut Raye off before she could head up another street.

"I know how to defend myself," Raye gave the man a dangerous glare as she went into a defensive stance. What was going on? She didn't know this man, but he seemed to think he knew her - as if this night couldn't get any weirder.

"Knock it off, I'm exhausted. I'm not in the mood for your games. Do you know what your father would do to me if he found out you were wandering the street alone at this hour!"

"Go away."

"Come on, give me a break! Why me?" the man cried to no one in particular. Raye attempt to side step past the man, but he snagged her arm.

"Leave me alone!" Raye attempt to drop the man with a move that Lita had taught her, but the man countered it.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes!"

"Does it look like I'm laughing? Really, I will call the police if you don't take you hand off me right now."

"You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"I told you," she yanked her arm away. "Go away!"

"Did you hit your head?" his hand rose to her faces but Raye slap it away.

"No I did not, and I still don't know you. Now please I have friends I'm meeting with," Raye thought this all was just a tad too creepy. Could he be another enemy agent? Why would he know her when her own friends and family didn't? Raye only mange a few more steps, before he was in front of her again. Before Raye could attempt another move, she was lifted off the ground, with lighting speed and thrown over the man shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" Raye screamed.

"Sorry, can't do that. Trust me I'm only trying to help."

"Put me down!"

"Not until we get you to a doctor."

Raye kicked and squirmed, trying to throw the man off balance. Shockingly, he manged to handle it all well, except for the blow Raye managed to land on his nose.

"I can't believe you hit me!" he snapped as he got the door open and toss her over the two front seats and into the back one. Raye shot for the door, but heard the locks go off.

"Unlock the door now!" Raye hit the man on the back of his head as the car speed down the road.

"Knock it off or you'll get us in an accident."

"Pull over and let me out or that will be the least of your worries!"

"Not until you see a doctor."

"I don't need to see a doctor."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

"Tell me your name."

"Like I'm telling you my name; just so you know, this is kidnapping and they put people behind bars for that."

"It's a simple question to prove you aren't hurt. If you tell me your name I'll let you go."

"Raye Hino, happy?"

"I'll give you credit for getting half it right," Raye study the man bewilder by the remark.

"What do you mean half-right? I think I know my own name!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not your last name," the man shot a worried look over his shoulder. "Just sit down, please."

As if this night couldn't get any stranger. Raye flopped back into the seat, glaring at the man, unsure how to get out of this mess, let alone make sense out of any of this.

Ami and Mina had said there goodbyes to Lita as she caught a train heading east toward her apartment complex. Ami and Lita had caught up with the panicked blonde as she waited for her train; the two were waiting for the eleven-twenty train, heading north. Ami eyes were drawn from her book once again as another moan slipped from Mina.

"I'm sure we can come up with a good reason as to why you're so late."

"Sure we could and it won't do me any good. She made it clear I was suppose to be in by eight and wasn't going to put up with any more of my excuses this week," the blond beauty let out a deep sigh, "Looks like you'll just have to drop me a line on the meeting tomorrow."

Mina leaned up, her sapphire eye looking around the downtown train station, located near the clubs - there was a bunch of people still hanging around.

Ami wished that she could fix her friend's problem, but with their family in the dark about Sailor Scout business it was hard to explain why they never were on time for curfews. Luckily for Ami she could tell her mom she was at the library until ten and was simply taking her time getting home. Often she would become so enthralled in a book she missed her stops, Ami been doing it all her life. So her mother wouldn't be any the wiser.

"Why are people looking at us?"

"Maybe they think you're pretty."

Ami knew Mina often caught looks from young men. Peering up she found an uneasy number of people looking at them. Many were whispering and pointing at the two and a few, Ami noticed, were taking out there phone and snapping photos.

"That's just creepy," Mina added, slowly getting up form the bench as a young girl broke form her group and came over to them.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Ami knew Mina had been very famous in London and Sailor V had been popular in Japan, but they never encountered much trouble with Mina's past fame. Ami found it strange that people were taking note tonight.

"I guess," Mina reach for the pad and pen.

"Not you." The girl snapped it back and shoved it toward Ami.

"Me?" Ami's face couldn't have taken on a more baffled look.

"Yes, you. I can't believe it; my friend will never believe I meet you!"

"What? Why do you want to meet me" Ami looked to Mina who was just as confused as her.

"I think you have me mistaken for some one else," Ami calm answered.

"No I haven't. I know who you are."

"Can I have your autograph too?" Another person from the group of people called out.

"Just one shot of me with you," a young man added coming over with two other men. So quickly the crowd close in on them, Ami never felt so trapped. The group grew into a roar each person trying to be heard over another.

"Back off people" Mina yelled trying to push the crowd back, but the crowd didn't heed her. "Have you people gone insane? Leave her alone!" Mina growled as a young girl snagged Ami's summer hat.

"I got her hat!" The girl screamed.

"Hold on to my hand," Mina whispered to Ami, "there is only one way out of a group like this. Out of the way!" Mina drug Ami after her as she ploughed through the crowd, knocking some people to the floor, as they made it to the stairs getting outside she didn't slowly.

"Just run!" Mina yelled as she dragged Ami after her, both fleeing down the street with some of the crowd chasing after them. They sprinted about two blocks before Mina took a sharp left, continuing up the street to the Crown Game Center and Crown Fruit Parlour.

"Open up!" Mina yelled pounding on the locket doors.

"I'm sorry, were closed," Andrew familiar voice called back.

"It's an emergency, open up!" Mina cried.

The door partially opened and Mina shoved her way inside, pulling Ami in behind her as some of the mob round the corner. Quickly Mina slammed the door shut before anyone else could get inside.

"People have gone insane," Mina added as the two stepped further inside away from the door, which the crowd was gathering in front of.

"Thank you," Ami added, but Andrew's face made her let out a sigh.

"No way! Ami Kato!"

"Kato?" both remarked.

"This is Ami Anderson, you know her Andrew?" Mina raised an eyebrow at the young man, but Andrew just gave them a confused look.

"What?"

"We come in here to eat all the time, with Serena."

"I don't recall you or this Serena, and I think I remember if some one as famous as Miss Kato came in."

"What the hell is going on?" Mina glanced at Ami who simply shrugged, having no answer to give.

"I'm happy to meet you." he added shaking her hand. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"'Cause we know you," Mina answered.

"I'm pretty good with faces... Anyways, if you want to hide out here from your crazy fans that would be totally cool. What's your name?" He asked, looking at Mina.

"Mina, I've only eaten here like a thousand times!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay. Mind if we go sit down?" Ami quickly added.

"No problem, would you like me to make some shakes for you?"

"That be wonderful." Ami and Mina took a seat at one of the tables.

"What do you think is going on, Ami?"

"I'm not sure, but we should contact the others."

"Maybe something more happened in the park," Ami whispered, not wanting Andrew to overhear their conversation.

"What? The enemy made you super famous, why would they do that?"

"I don't know."

"Damn it, I can't find my communicator or my pen. Please tell me I didn't leave it in the park!" Ami open her bag, jam full of books, but found both missing form the pouch she left them in.

"I think our problems just got a lot bigger."

"You too?" Ami felt almost faint head at knowing her pen was missing. She had kept it at her side since the day Luna had given it to her.

"Here you go, two shakes on the house." Andrew set the two drinks down in front of them.

"Thank you," Ami gave him a bright smile.

"Mind, if I use the phone?" Mina asked, getting up.

"Sure, it's right over there."

"Physics, Advance Chemistry, you're smart too." Ami's eyes turn back to Andrew who was glancing at the books that filled her shoulder shack.

"So, how do you know me?"

"Just from the news and stuff; not that I ever thought you be stopping by here. I mean, it's kind of under of your league."

"That was weird," Mina commented, returning to the table.

"What?"

"I just called Serena and her Dad just said there was no Serena living there. When I told him this was the right number, he got mad and hung up on me. And look at this." Mina tossed a magazine down on the table and Ami found the front page cover by a picture of her in a lovely gown.

"Rising Star and Model." Ami skim over the titles before opening the magazine and reading through the article. Andrew still continued to wear a happy, but confused look.

"Seems as if you are famous now," Ami mind flew over questions as to what was going on, "We need to get back to the park."

"How are you planning on ditching your fans?" Mina asked, glancing back towards the door where a new mob was gathering.

"We'll use the back door."

"If they're anything like the fans I had, they already posted someone on the back door. Whoa!" Mina eyes were on a familiar poster that hung on the wall - one of Sailor V. Ami found it wasn't a picture of Mina. The suit was right but the girl in the image had raven-black hair.

"Okay, this is got be one of the strangest things that ever happened to us."

"Well, we can't stay here all night."

"Me and Andrew could slip out and go to the park, you could..."

"Hold up."

"Please Andrew? I need to meet with my friends." Mina put on her most innocent faces, but one look told her he wasn't buying it.

"I have to finish closing up and I can't leave someone in the store by themselves. No matter how famous they are. Rules are rules."

"We could always try to wait them out." Ami didn't want to wait around, but she didn't want to drag a mob back to the park with her.

"Only when pigs fly will rabid fans just go away," Mina scolded. "I guess you could stay here with Andrew and I could walk to the park. They shouldn't give me too much trouble."

Across town Darien brought his motorcycle to a stop outside Lita's apartment building. Instantly, Serena could tell something was wrong. A small crowd was gathered and there were two patrol cars sitting in front of the building, the flashing lights reflecting off the face of the people who were standing about.

"Why do I not like this?" Darien groaned as both he and Serena quietly made their way to the back of the crowd.

"What's going on?" Darien innocently asked from where he peered over the crowd heads.

"Someone said there was a fight on the ninth floor," a teenager girl answered.

"That Lita's floor," Serena didn't hide the worry form her voice. Before they could ask another question the main doors to the building flew open and Lita exited the building, her hands behind her back and being escorted by two cops.

"Are you insane? I have lived here for years! Has the whole word gone mad?" Lita snarled glaring down one of the officers, not catching sight of Darien and Serena as she passed them.

"Sure you do," One of the officers wore a smirk, as she shoved Lita's head down putting her into the patrol car.

"Nothing to see here folks, you can go home now," the female officer ordered.

"As if things weren't bad enough," Darien studied Serena who eyes remained on the patrol car that was slipping up the dark street. "Let get to the park," he added as they head back for the bike.


End file.
